Fluttershy vs Cream the Rabbit/Rap Meanings
'Fluttershy:' umm... hi... uhh... my name is Fluttershy A name you can't defy, i'll be making you cry I represent the spirit of kindness, so you better watch out After I defeat this freak, she'll do nothing but cry and pout You're nothing but a hopeless bunny with a tiny blue skinned prick You'll never break my Iron Will, so suck Eggman's scrambled dick You stand no chance! I'll beat you anytime, anyday. You can't cross Fluttershy, I've won, (gasps) yay. 'Cream the Rabbit:' Hi I'm Cream the Rabbit, and I'm making hip hop You just make slip slop, so how about you stop? Everyone is not nice to you, you have a mean bunny Now go back to Pinkie, Applejack, Dashie, Twilight and Rarity You're such a wuss, can't stand up for your damn self It's like you wanna commit suicide, man, you need some help If your animals get hurt one bit, you blow a little retarded fuse I'm true friends with Sonic, old men masturbate to you 'Fluttershy:' I may not fly for shit, but look at you bitch! With your wobbly ears, call it an epileptic twitch If I was a tree, I would fall on you like “TIMBER!” No pony takes Fluttershy down! NOPONY! REMEMBER! What's with Sonic? always running all over the place Do the math, what's soaking wet and clueless? YOUR FACE! How dare you think you're gonna win? sorry, I have no problem But if you don't like my disses, THEN YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THEM! 'Cream the Rabbit:' A friend of a friend is always a friend But not you, instead I'll make this be your end My mom is important to me, all you have are mother fucking bunnies I'm the queen of the cute cartoon characters, so bow down honey Now let's talk about your pet Angel, he's never the angel I'll kill you, turn you into Gutter Die, you a-hole There's no need to win anymore, all your fans are gone they will be going to me and start crying “AWWWW!” 'Chilly Willy the Penguin:' I'm Chilly Willy, all your rhymes are just silly Fluttershy, you're just a filly, and Cream, seriously really? My disses are hot like my fondness of pancakes Welcome to Alaska, the only thing freezing is your brains This is the Chilly Show, prepare to feel frostbite I could get a stack of hotcakes by the end of this fight So stop it all, my disses are slippery that you will fall So why don't you two pussies suck my fucking snowballs 'Bubbles:' Hi I'm Bubbles, and I'm the joy and laughter girl All your shows just make me wanna hurl Fluttershy, give up, you can't look at an animal die without crying, and I wanna know why Cream the Rabbit, prepare to get creamed If you try to pick on me, then I will be steaming Chilly Willy? Try to stand up on the ice without slipping I mean your series has no reason for me to be tripping! 'Tweety Bird:' I thought I saw these characters bowing down to me You guys will meet your rival once I go "Tweet Tweet Tweet" I'll pester you like Sylvester, and i aint bluffing Tweety Bird is the word, you guys don't know nothing This Looney tune will make you Looney soon, take it from me Tweety Pie is the only one makin' records on TV Fluttershy, don't scream at animals and put on a smile I'm the ultimate bird, watch me OPPA TWEETY STYLE! 'Ike:' It’s Ike, you bitches have had enough turns on the mic Let’s play “Kick the Baby” but you’re the ones getting kicked, alright? Fluttershy, you’re a pussy, simple as fucking that Cream, you’re about to GET creamed, I’ll crush you like I’m Big the Cat Chilly Willy, quit dilly daddling, and go back to the goddamn North Pole Bubbles... honestly, you are just a fucking hoe Tweety you will get beat and I’ll have you as my lunch Everyone likes Ike, that’s me, I’m cuter than all of you cunts 'Jerry:' Well, I don’t like Ike, you’re nothing but a huge dick Now instead of kicking the baby, I'll kick you like a Sparta kick I always win against a big cat, which means I’ll win against you I kick ass and look cute, bitches, there's nothing you can do I'm the definition of slapstick, my show is fantastic! And like Tom, I'll drop bombs that will make you feel drastic Just one squeak from me, and you'll meet your downfall I may be small, but I'm standing tall above you all 'Snoopy:' Time to break your Peanuts, Snoopy the Beagle has joined Who let this Dog out? I'll leave your asses destroyed I'm doing Doggy Style with bitches, you guys act like clowns And none of you can even compare to Charlie Brown My friends are singing songs, I'm popular 'round the universe I've got the dopest rhymes, you ugly animals cant spit a verse Jerry, I'll trap your ass, you're just an annoying mouse I've won, time to take a nap on the roof of my dog house 'Pikachu:' PIKA PIKA CHU! Let's see what you can do! Pika will use Thunderbolt to kick your asses to the moon! I'm loved by the world, it's obvious I've won I'm gonna catch all your asses, this is POKEMON It's time to blast you all off like Team Rocket I can win any fight, as well as fit into your pocket Snoopy, Jerry and Ike? What a terrible loss All 3 of you can get down and suck my Pokeballs 'Doraemon:' Hi! I'm Doraemon, but I'm not here to help I'm here to tell you to go Fujiko FUCK yourselves I'm lucky to win, my lucky number's 1,293 You should go to Robots School, I'll be the one to teach I am the cutest cat to ever air on an anime Pikachu, I am the best, yet, you don't even need the fame I'm better than all of you, I even had a girlfriend You'll always remember my name cause this is your end 'Wall-E:' I'll strand you on planet earth, you'll aaaaalll see Your world will be ended by Waaaaaall-E he is saying he will destroy you This battle's the globe and your raps are pollution he is saying that the battle is like earth and your raps like trash Not even Pikachu can learn evolution Doraemon, step to the plate and you'll see That I'm the bot who beats up the robot pussy he Is the robot that beats up robots pussy's Y'all make like the human race and fall in the movie they went through a lot of horrible stuff so he means you will be just like them and fail Cause no one on Earth’s getting passed this Wall no one will beat him 'Hello Kitty:' Hello, bitches! Are you feeling witty? You should be afraid, now you're facing Hello Kitty You're all animation abortions, and your rhymes are just shitty The only thing WALL-E wants to say hello to are EVE's titties Pika, your tiny asian peen is the smallest anyone's ever seen I'm on every girl's backpack, bitch, you want a piece of me? You have no right to have fame, you're all just fucking wussies None of you could get near this cutie pussycat's pussy 'Nemo:' It's the Shark-Bait here, I'm gonna show you the ropes I'm the cutest little guppie, you're just anime jokes I'm really important, they made a movie when i got lost No more clown-fishing around, we all now I'm a boss I might be a little fish, but at least I'm more bad I was kidnapped, you should've known that you rats WALL-E, what a joke! I'd rather face the BMO Now you jerks know not to mess with Nemo! 'GIR:' Hello sirs it's GIR coming back for some more rhymes If I can beat a lame game console, then this won’t take that much time I'm here to invade you bitches, so surrender your asses now I'll take all of you like a take my women, GOING DOWN! You guys better be lucky I’m not bringing in my master, Zim You guys are just bitches who can’t do anything I am better than all of you, at litterature All of you better prepare for the wrath of GIR! 'Flippy:' They call me flippy 'cause I'mma flipping you off! I'm the cutest of the cute, you brutes have no right to talk My lyrics sting hard, Friends, I'll hang you from a Happy Tree And if you piss me off, I'LL GO INTO A KILLING SPREE! My flow is Satan-istic! Hear the voices, you must listen I've got the most demonic children series that's ever existed This battle's over, and I can't wait for you to say goodnight when you say all your goodbyes to my sharp ass knife Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 27 Category:Stofferex Category:Justin Buckner